


To Love an Angel (Or a person on the side of them)

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Tumblr Fics (aka I made that text post without thinking) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, based off of waywardwiseman, waywardwiseman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John watch Supernatural. Deducing happens and truths are reveled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love an Angel (Or a person on the side of them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardwiseman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=waywardwiseman).



"This is ridiculous, why did I take that case?" Sherlock complained from the couch. John sighed and looked at his watch. Half an hour ago they started watching an american show called 'Supernatural.' Apparently the murderer had an obsession with it. All the bodies were dressed up as monsters from the show. John had to admit, it wasn't too bad.

"You're just upset one of the detectives had to point out where the idea came from." John smiled as Sherlock grumbled something about "Can't deduce without all the evidence," and "American telly obviously effected thinking clearly."

"Let's skip to the fourth season. That's where the murderer's left off, right?" John reasoned. Sherlock didn't say no, so John paused the first episode, and went to "Lazarus Rising."

As the show went on, Sherlock deduced many things, and he filled John in on the previous plot by the first half of the show.

"So Dean was in hell-" John started.

"Yes."

"And he got saved-"

"Something dragged him up."

"Yeah, and they're going to try and figure out who or what did it-"

"By the end of this episode, yes." Sherlock confirmed.

"Just from the beginning? Brilliant." Sherlock said nothing in reply, so there was silence for the next part of the show. For a while, the quiet continued, and John was able to watch the show in peace. Towards the middle of the episode, Sherlock had another outburst.

"Oh come on, it's obviously a holy creature." Sherlock shouted at the screen. John stared at him. Sherlock rolled his eyes.  _Drama Queen_ thought John.

"It's burning out the eyes of people who see it, like some sort of God in true form." Sherlock explained. "It _saved_ Dean from hell, it didn't put him in it. Some 'divine being' has a job for him to complete."

"Amazing."

"Yes, now can we skip until-"

"Nope." John wouldn't allow it. Yes, this show was for a case, but _dammit_ , he was going to enjoy it! Sherlock's lower lip stuck out like a child's, but John ignored it and watched the programme. There was no noise for a little while after that, but John expected it to be much shorter than it was.

"The angel's in love with him." Sherlock spat out

" _What?_  How on _Earth_ did you get  _that_?"

"Look at the proximity, they're standing closer than 'two normal blokes,' as you'd put it, and the angel could have touched Dean on the forehead like he did with the other male, but instead he let them shoot at him and stab him. Either he's careless, or he loves Dean. Also, who would drag a male up by his  _shoulder_ , when you could pick him up  _under the shoulder_ , obviously he wanted a chance to tough his chest."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't forget, He looks at Dean the way I-" Sherlock cut himself off for once.

"The way you do what?"

"The way I look at you." Sherlock mumbled quietly. John looked at his friend carefully. The wrong move now could cost him the best friendship he'd ever had, but the right move could get him  _more_.

"Hey, Sherlock." John brushed his finger over Sherlock's cheekbone. The detective looked up at John, and that was all the confirmation he needed.

As the end credits rolled, the duo sat on the couch, kissing lightly. Suddenly Sherlock laughed.

"What is it?" John asked.

"This whole show was worth it if I got you."

"I'm glad I have you as well, my wayward wise man."


End file.
